hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Lehu a Lehu (episode)
Lehu a Lehu (Ashes to Ashes) is the 2nd episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis A bomb squad is attacked, and the culprit threatens to detonate additional explosives unless arsonist Jason Duclair is released from prison. Meanwhile, Adam returns from the hospital, Kono realizes they are being watched, and McGarrett prepares to take his relationship with Catherine to the next level. Plot 5-0 is called to the site of an IED explosion which took out first responders after the first device they believed they found was neutralized. Not long afterwards a second false bomb briefcase is located, this time with a message. Inside the briefcase is a poem which threatens more incendiary bloodshed unless the police release arsonist Jason Duclair. We first met arsonist Jason Duclair last year when he was taking pleasure in burning people alive. Duclair is still as sick as he always was, but the team figures out that a man named Richards is the one actually planting bombs. Richards has been communicating with Duclair, who he sees as an idol. It certainly seems as if they have the right man, since all a search warrant on Richards’ place produces is another bomb. Except Richards is only the middle man, communicating with Duclair on someone else’s behalf. Sure enough, Duclair’s accomplice isn’t playing around. He demands Duclair’s release or else he detonates a massive bomb parked in a van outside 5-0’s headquarters at the palace. The driver of this van, Andre Trout doesn’t actually want to free Duclair, but instead wants to be famous for killing him and taking his place. Trout wounds Duclair, but when Danny and Steve realize what Trout’s plan is, it gives both Trout and Duclair the opportunity to escape. Feeling betrayed, Duclair calls McGarrett and hands him Trout’s P.O. Box. What they reach the box, all they find is ashes. See what I mean about a grim season? The personal storylines are shaping up to be grim as well. After surviving his encounter with Gabriel, Adam is frustrated that he couldn’t stop his attacker. Adam is recovering, but that doesn’t mean that the newlyweds are out of danger. Gabriel got away with Adam’s money, money that the Yakuza is still expecting. The Yakuza are sitting on Adam and Kono’s home biding their time. Kono gets tired of it, but by the time she confronts the men parked outside her home, they are both shot dead execution style. It looks as if this cat and mouse game just changed into a game of “Whodunnit.” There is no doubt, the future seems very bleak at the moment, but there were some lighter moments in the episode. Jerry is angling for a full paid position with 5-0. Given how much Jerry has done for them, Steve is seriously considering giving him an office. Still in production is Steve’s planned proposal to Catherine, which sounds more like a covert op. Notes Deaths Quotes Steve McGarrett: It's just an office, Danny, it's an office. Danny Williams: That's.. that's like your girlfriend saying, "It's just a toothbrush." Next thing you know, you're out closet space, okay? And all your stuff's been moved to the attic, including your sports memorabilia, and your garage is turned into an arts-and-crafts studio. Steve McGarrett: How did Rachel ever say yes to you? Danny Williams: Wow. Steve McGarrett: Huh? Danny Williams: Okay, this is all I am saying, all right? If you encourage Jerry, he is going to expect something. What? A badge. Steve McGarrett: He's not getting a badge. He's just getting an office. Danny Williams: Well, an office creates expectation for a badge. Steve McGarrett: Then he's gonna be disappointed. Danny Williams: Isn't he? He'll be disappointed for about five minutes, until he pouts and then you cave, because you are spineless, and you give him a badge. Steve McGarrett: I'm not gonna cave. Danny Williams: Speaking of caving, what happened? What, you.. you just bailed on the proposal? Steve McGarrett: No, I didn't bail. I've been planning the op. Danny Williams: The op? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. I secured a ring. I reconned a location. Now I just got to execute. Danny Williams: Wow. I mean, it just, it sounds so romantic (Steve goofy smiles listening to Danny) Danny Williams: the way you say it, you know? I mean, I could see it now - you and Catherine in matching camouflage cargo pants on some very exotic shooting range, and you get down on one knee, and you say, "Babe, I want you to join my unit for a lifelong mission." I mean, it's every girl's fairy tale. Steve McGarrett: Oh, yeah, you want to hear a secret? Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: You do? Danny Williams: Mm-hmm. Steve McGarrett: Sometimes when you speak, when your mouth opens and you speak, all I hear is "wa-wa-wa-wa"" It's like I'm in a Charlie Brown cartoon, only you're Linus, with better hair. Danny Williams: Why do I got to be Linus? Steve McGarrett: That's your take-away? Really? That's your take-away from that? (sitting in a restaurant, Duclair with a steak meal in front of him) Steve McGarrett: Why are you here? You could have stayed hidden, but you're here. Jason Duclair: Because I'm a tortured man, Commander. I realize now I can't escape my thoughts unless I'm locked away, alone, with no opportunity to act on them. In a way, it's ironic. Freedom is my prison. Steve McGarrett: Okay, I'm done with the couch session. Trivia * Masi Oka is credited but does not appear. |- |Catherine Rollins |Michelle Borth |Ex-military, and Steve's on-off girlfriend. |- |John Fehn |Andy McDermott |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Andre Trout |Rob Welsh |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Tim Richards |John Charles Meyer |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Brian Burgess |Jayson Kalani |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Herself |Stephanie Lum |Newscaster of Hawaii News Now |- |Himself |Keahi Tucker |Newscaster of Hawaii News Now |- |Bomb Squad Officer #3 |Jason Lee Hoy |A man who appears in the episode. Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)